Bad Boy Lover
by Kygolie
Summary: just a HidanOC Oneshot for DracoXAlyssa, Rated M for language and lemons R&R!


**(A/N: well I wrote this for ****DracoXAlyssa ****it's a HidanOC Oneshot, ^^ hope ya like it!!)**

**Bad Boy Lover**

A vanilla blond woman panted as she landed on the balls over her feet, a katana firmly grasped in her left hand, 3 small kittens landed beside her in attack postions, a black one to her left, a yellow one infront of her, and a grey one to her right. "damn it." She spit the cigarette out of her mouth and crushed it with her foot before wiping the sweat from her brow, "You dumb bitch, what the hell Kaikou?!"

A red headed girl with piercing green eyes stood in front of her snickering, "What are you getting so worked up for Kurouta?" Kurouta growled in frustration before sliding her katana back in its sheath, "Tch, Whatever." The 3 kittens stood up straight from their attack positions and mewed at the blond, "Lets go kits." The woman turned around after pulling another cigarette from her pouch and placing it between her plump ruby red lips and walking away, the 3 kittens followed her without hesitation. "Hey, it was only a joke, Sis!"

Kurouta rolled her eyes, ignoring the red headed woman and stalked off towards a grey run down looking building, built into the side of the mountains. A chuckle came from in front of her and she looked up from trying to light her cigarette and glared at the man, "Hard day?" She removed the smoke stick from between her full lips and stopped in front of the man before crossing her arms, "Shut the hell up, Hidan. What are you doing here anyways?"

The kittens immediately took notice of their masters hostility towards the man and hiked up, the hairs on their backs standing up as they hissed fiercely at the new comer. Kurouta smirked at the kittens and gave a smug smirk to Hidan who was holding his hands up in defense, "Hey now, no need to get hostile…" He glanced to Kurouta and smirked at her, "Kurouta-hime." He held up a lighter to light Kurouta's cigarette which she happily took the offer.

The kittens marched past the man and into the building, Kurouta blew out a puff of smoke before grinning widely at Hidan, "Thanks, and you still haven't answered my question!" Hidan held up his pedant, "The lord told me to come." Kurouta stared at him funny for a quick moment before busting out laughing, she held her stomach and tried to keep from falling over, "You're full of shit if you think I'm going to believe that lame ass excuse."

She wiped a small tear from her eye and stared up at the man who seemed to not be very amused at her little outburst, "Don't mock my religion." Kurouta rolled her eyes before running a finger over his slightly exposed chest, "Aww Come on Hidan, Cant take a joke?" Her tone was mocking as she walked past him, laughing, she flipped her hair over her shoulder to brush him just under his nose. Hidan only smirked as he ran a hand through his short white tresses, his almost white looking blue eyes staring after the voluptuous woman, "You will regret that my Neko-hime." He let out a chuckle before following her into the base.

Kaikou watched the two exchange words and suddenly got a sly grin on her face, "Oh boy, this should be interesting." She followed just a little bit afterwards.

Hidan stood standing next to a stoic looking Kukuzu as they waited for their new orders, Hidans eyes never left the blond woman sitting over at the table at the far wall sharpening her weapons, a cigarette still firmly placed between her plump ruby lips. Kurouta couldn't shake the feeling of being watched as she glanced around her, only for her eyes to land on none other than Hidan himself, She looked at him funny and mouthed the words 'what?' He only chuckled and shook his head.

Kurouta who was getting frustrated with being stared at got up and gathered her weapons before stalking off to another part of the base, this time 6 small kittens trailed after her, in addition to the yellow, grey and black one, a blood red, orange, and white one followed. Kurouta hated being stared at and she hated it more when it was the one who she couldn't get off her mind, '_Stupid, baka Hidan, he's so weird.'_ Kurouta made her way quickly to her room.

She shut the door behind her after letting all of the kittens in and threw her weapons into a chair next to the bed. She removed her hair from the bun it was in and let it cascade down her back in waves, some of her bangs falling into her eyes. She removed her akatsuki cloak and threw it on top of her weapons before flopping onto the bed. "Ugh…" the black kitten came up and crawled onto her stomach mewing, Kurouta chuckled and pet the small creature on its head, its glowing green eyes closing as it purred, "What do you think about all this, Little Critter?"

It only mewed in return and jumped down from the bed, Kurouta stared up at the ceiling but quickly turned her attention to the door as it slammed open then shut and locked behind the man that came in. Kurouta sat up on the bed and stared intently at the man who leaned against the door, his arm hanging out of the sleeve of his cloak as it rested just below his chest. Kurouta glared at him and growled at the silence between them, "What the hell are you doing in here?!?"

Hidan only grinned at her which kinda freaked her out considering he usually has something to shout out to the world, "Well??" Kurouta was getting impatient as she stood up from the bed but was quickly sitting back down as a giant scythe came out of nowhere and slammed into the wall right next to her head. Kurouta shakingly glanced at the enormous weapon as it receded back to its master.

Something inside Kurouta snapped at that moment as she stood up and quickly stalked over to the grinning fool, "What the hell is with you?? That could've killed me you fucking bastard!" She gripped his collar tightly but he only grinned at her, She shivered as no words escaped his lips, He grabbed her wrist quickly removing it from his cloak and slammed her against the wall, Kurouta flinched as her back collided with the cold cement, he had moved so fast she hadnt even seen it coming.

Hidan leaned forward to whisper into her ear, "My pretty little Kurouta." He nuzzled her ear causing her to shiver under his touch, "I told you, you would regret mocking my religion." Kurouta gulped, she had no idea what he was planning to do to her but she had a feeling that she was going to find out. "W-what the hell are you talking about Hidan. Don't be a bastard. Let me go damn it!"She struggled to get away from him but his grip on her wrists only tightened as he slammed them against the wall next to her head, "You know Kurouta. I've been watching you for a long time." Kurouta's eyes widened, for the first time in her life she had nothing to say back, she wanted to cuss him out, to tell him to let her go, to beat his ass, but she couldn't do anything.

Kurouta stared at Hidan, his eyes were piercing hers, causing her to feel weak under his intense gaze, Hidan grinned, he could see everything flash in her eyes, ranging from confusion to want, "Ahhh so you've wanted this too." Kurouta leaned away from him as he started to nibble on her neck, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about!! Get off me!" Even though she screamed at him to let her go she didn't really mean it, she knew he was right, she wanted him too and she couldn't hide it anymore. Hidan looked at her and grinned, Kurouta glared as she gave into her desires.

She pressed her lips firmly to his in a rough and demanding kiss. She felt his grin still on his lips as he kissed her back, Hidan released her wrists so she could wrap them around his neck as he grabbed her waist pulling her against his body. Kurouta let out a soft moan as he ran his hands around her thighs gripping them tightly and lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. All the while never breaking the kiss they shared.

Kurouta could feel him through her thin clothing, she felt every inch of him pressed firmly against her as he carried her to the bed. Hidan threw her onto the bed earning a small grunt from her as her back hit the not so soft mattress. He stared at her barely covered chest, thinking his god that she barely wore any clothes, he grabbed hold of her tiny top and ripped it off causing her to gasp slightly. Her eyes were filled with lust and want as she stared up at him, he removed his cloak and her eyes widened slightly. She sat up to run her hands over his chest and abs, she nibbled and kissed his chest as he tangled his fingers in her hair, she unbuttoned his pants and let them slide to the floor, she smiled seeing that he had nothing on underneath exposing his obviously hard member.

"Kurouta." Kurouta looked up at him hearing his demanding voice and smirked, he crashed his lips into hers with bruising force. Kurouta let out another moan as she wrapped her legs around his naked form both of them laying back onto the small bed, "Hidan…I want you." She purred into his ear, that was all Hidan needed as he pushed her skirt up around her stomach and pulled her panties aside. Kurouta tangled her hands into his white/silver locks. Hidan entered her tight womanhood with one hard thrust causing her to cry out in pleasure and pain, her arms tightened around him as he crashed his lips into hers, she arched into him urging him to continue.

Hidan gladly obliged her and began to thrust deeply into her tight wet core. Kurouta choked back a cry as he relentlessly pounded into her, "Ah! Harder…" She wrapped her legs tighter around him as she rolled her hips against him earning a groan from him. He slammed into her as he bit down on her bottom lip, she opened her mouth allowing him entrance as their tongues tangled with one another in a fiery dance. Kurouta could feel her mind going hazy as her walls began to tighten around his large member, "Faster…Hidan…Ah!"

She met him thrust for thrust, their bodies covered in sweat, their breaths coming out in quick gasps. Hidan bit down onto her shoulder feeling himself coming close to his breaking point, "Kurouta…" He slammed into her one last time as he felt her nails dig into her back and her walls collapse around him, forcing him over the edge, he emptied himself inside, filling her to the brim. Both cried out to one another as they entered their own personal heaven. Kurouta panted heavily as she came down from her ecstasy high and fell back onto the pillow, pulling Hidan with her as he landed on top of her with a grunt, his face buried into her breasts as he continued to catch his breath.

Kurouta stared up at the ceiling her arms never coming from around Hidans neck, She grinned to herself as she felt him place kisses around her breasts. "Hidan…damn…" She looked down at her new found lover and he stared back with a big grin on his face, "I'm gonna make fun of you're lame ass god more often." Hidan barked in laughter as he wrapped his arms tightly around her pulling her onto his chest, Kuouta drew lazy circles on his chest and she let sleep slowly sink into her system.

Hidan stared up at the ceiling twirling a piece of her soaked hair between his fingers, a giant grin never leaving his face as she fell asleep on top of him. "I don't think you'd have to worry about that my Neko-hime." He glanced over at the 6 little kittens who were obviously watching them with glowing green eyes and chuckled, "Enjoy the show?" He only got a few meows as his answer before he also let sleep consume him.

**A/N: wellll??? Watcha think?? I hope it was ok, it was my very first Hidan fic and if he's a bit OOC im sooooo very sorry, I don't know much about Hidan and…yeah anywho, I hope u liked it ****DracoXAlyssa! ****If not then im sorry…ill try again next time ^^ R&R and comment**

***hugs and kisses***

**~Ky**


End file.
